Unlikely Love A TF2 Fanfiction
by sonic3186
Summary: After the RED team's Scout, Jett, starts questioning his entire existence, he turns to the opposite team's Sniper for help. This way, they fall in love. Will their love stay strong throughout even the toughest times? Or will it decay? Jett's discoveries will lead both the teams to work together against a force more powerful than they could imagine. Hate. More characters than listed


A/N: Hi peeps! TF2 fanfiction baby! :D This is a Scout X Sniper fanfiction. Basically, Jett, the scout, starts questioning why the two teams are even fighting in the first place, and eventually the teams are forced to team up and fight against robots that have invaded TF2. Will they find out the truth about what's really going on?

"Oh for fucks sake, that Heavy is gettin' on my nerves!" Jett the scout cursed to himself.

He instantly sprinted back out onto the battlefield after he respawned, seeking revenge on the Heavy that killed him. They were currently on the map "ctf_2fort". He swam into the sewer area, sprinted up the stairs and there he saw the Heavy that killed him before. Without hesitation, the scout switched to his pistol and shot the heavy several times. He then shot his back scatter at the heavy's back and he died.

"Beat it fatty!" Jett said, smiling at himself.

All of a sudden, a pyro came around the corner, catching him off guard, and he died. As he respawned, he, again, ran instantly back out onto the battlefield. He double jumped onto the top of the bridge and mananged to swiftly avoid a Sniper bullet.

"Shit!" The young scout cursed.

He tried to double jump but failed because of his close encounter, and fell off of the bridge, consequently causing him to die yet again, and respawn.

Well that was embarrassing.

As he, for a third time, ran back out onto the field, he saw a RED Heavy, and a BLU Sniper dancing. It was called a square dance. He had no idea why, but sometimes people were "friendly" if not for a better term, out on the field. They just stopped fighting for a few minutes and actually treated each other normally and like humans.

Thinking about this, this made the Scout question other things. Why was he even here? Why were the two teams forced to battle it out until the other team dies and then respawns, and then the cycle repeats? It then became clear to him.

There was no purpose. Literally, nothing that could explain. He decided to think about this logically.

Jett's POV:

"Okay, so, what is the earliest memory I can recall...? Um... Er... Nothing... I only remember this place, and nothing else. Why is that...?" I thought to myself.

Normal POV:

Was there even a deeper meaning? Jett didn't know, but he could try and ask his team members after the match.

AFTER THE MATCH...-

After the match, the seperate teams were assigned to this house-like thing, with numbered doors, and underneath each number was a name, with the team name (either RED or BLU) beside that. It was like a doormetry, only it wasn't an open area. Scout remembered that he needed to ask his teammates about his thought process he had during the match today.

"Maybe the doc'd be a good person to ask...?" Jett mumbled to himself.

As if by magic, the doctor was right behind him.

"Hm? Vwat vwas zat?" the doctor asked him.

After the conversation...

"Vwell, that does sound very intervesting... But it's what we are here to do." The doctor responded.

Jett had no idea what the doctor was talking about, and he sounded very vague about it. Maybe he should just go and ask a BLU team member? No, that'd be absurd, right? They'd attack on sight... Well, he'd just respawn again, so it'd be worth a try.

After a while, he decided to see the BLU team's Sniper, as he seemed like the most level-headed guy on the BLU team, from what he had seen and witnessed.

Knock, knock, knock!

"Come in!" the sniper called

The scout opened the door slowly. He saw that the Sniper inside was facing away from the door, inspecting his Sniper rifle, and seemingly polishing the barrel of it.

"Um, hey, can you like, not shoot me, if that's okay?"

"What you goin' on about, mate? You're our Scout, mate." The sniper said while turning around.

The words "you're our scout" took Jett aback. Like, a lot. It was almost like a childhood memory. Did he even have a childhood? He didn't have enough time to reflect, though, since the sniper, in seemingly a matter of seconds, had brabbed his machete and pinned the Scout up against the wall with the machete to his neck.

"What do you want you... RED?" The Sniper said in a low, deep voice

The scout put his hands up to the wall to show that he meant no harm.

"Woah. C-calm down, man. I don't want any trouble."

"Yeah... that's what the other RED said, the soldier, I think. Then he fuckin' backstabbed me, the wanker. So how can I trust you, then, mate?"

Seeing an opportunity, the scout tripped the Sniper up, grabbed the machete out of his hand, and pinned him to the floor, with the machete dangerously close to the Sniper's delicate flesh.

"If I wanted to, I could kill you right now. Sure, you'd respawn, but the pain would be excruciating. But I'm not going to. That's how you can trust me."

Jett removed the machete from his neck and got up, offering a hand to the Sniper. The sniper hesitated for a second, before taking it.

"Alright, mate, what do you want? Make it bloody quick."

"I'll make it as quick as possible." Jett responded to his new-found acquaintance, handing the machete to him.

The sniper took it and listened closely.

-After the conversation-

"See, I don't understand. Haven't you ever, like, questioned why we even fight?"

The Sniper, named Dennis, had hesitated slightly before answering.

"Well, I've thought of it, but brushed it off shortly aftwerwards. I mean, it just don't feel right, not havin' a purpose, you know? But now you brought it up, mate, I just don't know anymore."

"Well, thanks for listening, man. 'Preciate it. Seeya in the battle tommorrow, I hope." Jett smiled at him before giving him a pat on the back and walking out.

Dennis was left there, smiling himself. It was nice to finally speak to the opposite team member for once.

A/N: Welp, gonna leave it there. Did you enjoy it? Want more? Hope you liked it! Bye for now! :D


End file.
